Dies Diem Docet
by Fi
Summary: Harry's 5th Year. Please r/r. I suck at summary's!
1. Many Are Called, But Few Are Chosen

A/N: This is my first fan-fic so please be patient with me! Thank you! Fi.  
  
A/A/N: Thanks to my great friend Jess for introducing me to fan-fiction and persuading me to take the plunge and try to write some! Thanks Babe!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are all owned by the excellent J.K. Rowling, who used to live about 5 miles away from me! :-D  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Many Are Called, But Few Are Chosen.  
  
Harry Potter led in bed. He was watching the seconds pass by on the clock on the wall. These seconds were the only thing that lay between him and his fifteenth birthday. Tick Tock. He waited. Then he heard the Grand Father clock in the hall downstairs chime. He counted. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Sev... In the middle of the seventh chime he heard a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. She was not alone, but was still carrying more packages than he'd ever seen her carry before. With her were Errol and Pigwidgeon, the Weasley's owls. He recognised a large barn owl to be one from his school, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It too was carrying a package and he saw the school crest on one of the letters it was also carrying. He opened the window and let the four owls in, carrying Errol to the bed.  
  
First of all he opened Errol's package. The envelope was addressed in a handwriting that Harry did not recognise. Thinking that this was strange, he opened it. The letter read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you again for the money. We've secretly invested in ingredients needed for our latest projects (Don't tell Mum!). We thought that we owed you this as a small token of our appreciation.  
  
See you in Diagon Alley!  
  
Gred and Forge.  
  
Harry looked at the package suspiciously. Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers were notorious for their love of practical jokes. Before risking opening it, he carried Errol over to Hedwig's cage, where he would be able to rest and quench his thirst. He then turned to the package. Holding his breath he tore off the wrapping paper. Inside he saw a variety of different package, of all shapes and sizes. He opened the first one. Inside were some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"Well", Harry thought, "These aren't exactly risky, are they?" He was about to take a bite of one that looked like toffee flavour when he saw a note. He read it.  
  
1.1.1 Dear Consumer,  
  
1.1.2 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are proud to present their first official product (yet to be named). Be warned! These Yet To Be Named's may look like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but these are for Dudley only.  
  
Kindest Regards (and no harm meant!)  
  
Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Harry suddenly decided that the sweet did not look so appetising after all. He decided that he would not taste any of the other packages, but wondered what the 'Yet To Be Named's' would do to Dudley, his extremely obese cousin.  
  
The rest of the packages from Fred and George turned out to be various practical jokes and sweets. Harry decided that these would be fun to try out on Dudley, or, even better, the most horrible boy in the whole of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He then turned to the school owl, which was ruffling its feathers importantly. He relieved it of its package and the three letters and watched it fly away. The first letter he saw was addressed in a scruffy handwriting. Harry recognised this as Hagrid's, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and a great friend of Harry's. Eagerly, he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you like your present. I think that it'll be very useful to you now and in the years to come. Don't expect to see me at Hogwarts for most of this year, Me and Olympe are going on a long journey. Hogwarts business. Hope to see you before your next birthday.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Cautiously, Harry opened the package. Inside was a small medallion. Harry wondered what it was and thought he could ask Hermione or Dumbledore. Then, throwing caution to the winds, he put it on and waited for something to happen. He waited, and waited, and waited. Slightly disappointed, he turned to the next letter, which was addressed in green ink.  
  
This letter was from Hogwarts, and told him the date of the start of term (September Fifth) and gave him his train ticket. He also had a list of the books he would need in the coming year. The only unusual thing was that he had a lot of books for DADA. Hoping with all his might that he didn't have Gilderoy Lockhart as his DADA teacher again, Harry turned to the final letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that this letter finds you safe and well. I have enclosed your birthday present. I would like to tell you not to expect to see Hagrid this year as he is on a journey with Madame Maxime. I would like to tell you that I am not intending to put too much pressure on you this year, as you had an extremely taxing year last year. Just so long as you pass your OWLs! We have a number of new teaching staff this year, and I think that you will approve of two of the appointments immensely!  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared at the letter. Professor Dumbledore had sent him a letter and a birthday present? Why now, after so long? Remembering the present, Harry looked inside the envelope. He found a small cloth emblem, showing a Phoenix and the words Non Omnes, qui Habent Citharum, Sunt Citharoedi. Harry looked on the back of the letter from Dumbledore and read  
  
Have this attached to your robes on the other side to your House Crest. I will explain on the first day of term.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Wanting to know what the Latin meant, Harry turned to the Latin dictionary that Dudley had discarded after a week. After ten minutes, Harry knew what the Latin meant. In English it read, "Many are called, but few are chosen". 


	2. Parcels, Packages, Post and Presents

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They are all the creation of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This chapter I'd like to thank Rachy for being there and making me feel confident enough to continue! Thanks Hun!  
  
Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Two: Parcels, Packages, Post And Presents.  
  
The next morning, Harry realised that there were three very impatient owls waiting at the end of his bed. The first was Hedwig, who had a very displeased look on her face. Sat next to her was Errol, who seemed to have almost recovered enough to fly home. The other was Pigwidgeon, who was bobbing up and down and hooting. Harry realised that this hooting was what had woken him up.  
  
Harry quickly relieved Hedwig of her many packages and letters, and offered her an owl treat as a way of saying sorry. She accepted it, but clicked her beak at him as if to say, "About time too!" before flying over to her cage and having a drink. He put her presents on the bed, and then turned to Pigwidgeon, who was by now bobbing up and down while hovering in mid-air. Harry first had to catch him before he could untie the parcel that he was sure was from Ron. Having finally gotten the parcel off Pigwidgeon, the tiny owl flew out of the window with Errol, on their way back to The Burrow. Harry then opened Ron's parcel. The first thing he saw was the letter. He opened it and read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like the present I got you! Fred & George sent Errol with a strange package today, I don't know what it was, but I expect it was for you! Guess what?! They actually bought me new dress robes! I asked them where they got the money from but they wouldn't tell me. Oh well, they're an improvement on the old ones! Mum wrote to Dumbledore asking if you could come and stay with us, but he said that it would not be appropriate this year. Did you get a sort of badge thing with your letter from Hogwarts? I'm not sure what it is, Dumbledore said he'd explain on the first day of term. Do you know what the Latin means? I asked Hermione but she didn't know! That must be the first time she hasn't known something!  
  
Hope the Muggles are treating you OK,  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry found the news that he knew something that Hermione didn't very pleasant indeed. However, he was disappointed that he was unable to go to The Burrow this summer. How would he survive a whole summer with the Dursleys?! He then turned to the present Ron had sent him. It turned out to be a book entitled 'How to train and select a Quidditch team'. Harry thought this extremely strange, he wasn't the Quidditch Captain! But he thought that it would at least make for interesting reading, and might also teach him how to perform the Wronskei Feint, a move Oliver Wood had never taught him. He then decided to look at Hedwig's packages before going down for breakfast.  
  
The first was from Hermione. It seemed that she too had received a Phoenix badge, and was just as confused as Harry and Ron ("That's a first", thought Harry). As usual, her present to him was practical, Hermione's always was. She had sent him a Golden Snitch Recaller, just in case he hadn't caught the Snitch before the end of practice. Harry hoped that this would never happen, but thought it was a good idea anyway.  
  
The next package Harry found extremely strange. He opened it and found a small tin. Upon opening it he saw some green polish. Wondering what it was for, he read the letter it came with. The letter turned out to be from his Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope the Dursleys are treating you well (if they aren't then I'll come and hex them!). Beakie and I are now slightly closer to home than usual! The tin contains Badge Polish. I know this sounds boring but you'll find out why when I give you the rest of your present! (Coming soon!) Don't worry, I'm not putting Beakie or myself in any danger.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry was very pleased to receive a letter and present from Sirius, but wondered why he said that he would be seeing him soon. Putting this out of his mind, he went to open the next parcel, having no idea who it was from. Harry was immensely surprised to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is a Mini Foe Glass, I do not want to make you paranoid but I have a feeling you will find it reassuring, if not useful.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus?! Why had Remus sent Harry a present? Why had he said he would see him soon? Harry knew that there was something Sirius and Remus were not telling him. He turned and looked at the Foe Glass. In it he could see shadows moving about, similar to those that he had seen in the fake 'Mad Eye' Moody's glass last year. He was unable to make them out, but was certain that one of them was Voldemort. He then put all his presents in his trunk, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
To Harry's immense surprise, there was a PRESENT on the table for him! Was there something wrong with his eyes? He looked at the table in astonishment. Just then Uncle Vernon spoke, "Happy Birthday Boy". Harry's face must have been a picture of shock because Uncle Vernon repeated himself.  
  
"Thanks", Harry muttered, he opened the present and found himself looking at a Muggle picture frame, which had wands on it and the phrase, "Happy Memories". It showed a picture that must have been taken when he was about two, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and himself were in the picture. He was not just surprised that he was in the picture, but that he had a present from the Dursleys! Quietly, he sat down and ate his breakfast thoughtfully. After breakfast Harry went upstairs and led on his bed, and started thinking of how long it would seem before he would be in Diagon Alley buying supplies for the new school year. 


	3. Diagon Alley and Platform Nine-And-Three...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; they are all owned by the astounding J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This time I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for giving us all the phenomenon that is Harry Potter.  
  
A/A/N: Sorry this one took so long to write; I had my first case of writer's block! ;-)  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Three: Diagon Alley and Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters.  
  
A few weeks had passed, and today Harry was going to Diagon Alley to buy all his school supplies for the year ahead. He would be spending the night in the Leaky Cauldron, before catching the Hogwarts Express the next day. Harry was waiting impatiently for the Weasley's, who would be picking him up in about ten minutes time. While waiting, he thought about the past few weeks at the Dursley's. This time had been surprisingly pleasant for Harry. Since his birthday, he had been allowed to study magic freely in his room, and had not been made to be a slave for Dudley. He was thinking about this so hard that he did not hear the doorbell ring. Suddenly he saw Ron standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Harry!" yelled Ron, making Harry jump. Before he knew it, he was in the Weasley's new car and was on his way to Diagon Alley. As usual, the car was crowded. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in the front, while Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were squashed in the back, despite it having been magically enlarged by Mr Weasley. Soon they were at Diagon Alley, and they all piled into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Potter" said Tom, the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll show you to your room".  
  
Harry was in room number Nine, while Ron was next door in room Eight. After putting Hedwig's cage and his trunk on the floor, he went downstairs to meet up with the Weasleys, before going into Diagon Alley.  
  
The second he stepped into Diagon Alley, Harry remembered why he loved it so much. Magic folk were walking around everywhere, and Harry quickly found his favourite shop (Quality Quidditch Supplies), and saw something that made his eyes bulge. In the window of the shop was: THE FIREBOLT PROFESSIONAL. However, as much as he wanted this broom, he decided that it would be a waste of gold to buy this broom when he had the best broom in Hogwarts inside his trunk.  
  
He went to Gringotts bank and got enough gold out to last him the year. As usual, when he went with the Weasley's to their vault, he felt extremely guilty when Mrs. Weasley scooped up the tiny pile of gold and put it in a bag, leaving their vault empty. Harry would have spent all his money on the Weasleys, but knew they would never accept it.  
  
Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop, where they would be able to buy their schoolbooks for the next year. They entered the shop, where the assistant quickly gave them the needed books. One of these included 'Fighting the Dark Arts, Where To Begin', which Harry decided was definitely due to Voldemort's return, although he did not mention this to Ron and Hermione. Once again, Harry felt guilty when all the Weasleys got second hand books, which were rather battered, compared to his nice new ones.  
  
After stopping for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they headed back to their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. On the way, they met Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother, who Harry had been afraid of ever since he pretended to be Neville on the Knight Bus. While comparing books, Hermione found out that Neville had not been required to buy 'Fighting the Dark Arts, Where To Begin'. She merely thought that Neville had forgotten that it was on his list, so did not mention it to Harry and Ron.  
  
Once back at the Leaky Cauldron, the three friends went up to their rooms to finish packing. Suddenly they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling. Wondering what the matter was, they ran to the Weasley's room, where they were greeted by a disgusting smell. Quickly realising that Fred and George had let off a Dungbomb, they returned to their rooms before Mrs. Weasley made them look for Fred and George, who had conveniently vanished. They had all just finished packing when Tom, the innkeeper, came into Harry's room and said a letter had just arrived for them. Wondering who it was from, they went downstairs and each of them opened their letter, which was from Hogwarts. Harry read his in a state of disbelief, Ron also had a shocked look on his face, but Hermione looked absolutely ecstatic.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been made a Hogwarts Prefect. Enclosed is your Prefect's badge, which is to be put on your robes above your House badge. As a Prefect, you will have certain responsibilities, as well as having privileges. This year's password to the Prefect's Bathroom is 'Lemon Fresh'. You will also be travelling in the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
"WOW!" said Hermione. "We're Prefects!"  
  
Ron was looking slightly annoyed. Harry knew that this was because they would have to behave and set an example to the younger students. Suddenly, he remembered something.  
  
"We've got to attach those Phoenix badges to our robes!" Quickly, the three of them went to Mrs. Weasley, who, although still angry at Fred and George, magically sewed the badges on. They then went to bed early so as to be up in time for the Hogwarts Express the next day.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" It was Ron, who was fully dressed, trying to make Harry get out of bed before they were late. "If you're quick you might just have time for a piece of toast before we go!"  
  
Hearing this, Harry jumped out of bed. Although he would be able to buy sweets on the train, he still wanted to have breakfast. He quickly got dressed, before running downstairs, just in time.  
  
After taking the London Underground to King's Cross Station (which Mr. Weasley thoroughly enjoyed!), they were faced with the task of going through the barrier without appearing conspicuous. Harry and Ron went first, followed by Hermione and Ginny, Fred and George, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. They then found themselves on Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Prefect's Carriage, and then found themselves joined by none other than Fred and George! Ron quickly asked them what they were doing in there, and they just pointed to their sparkling Prefects Badges, while both grinning the same identical grin. Hardly believing their eyes, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and waited for the train to start, while waving to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who they would not see until the next year, or so they thought. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express And Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own none of this, although I wish I did! ;-)  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Especially those who are reviewing every chapter! You know who you are!  
  
A/A/N: Special thanks to Aya for inspiring me to change the title (which will be explained later!)  
  
Y/A/A/N: This chapter is dedicated to… *thinks* … Virginia, who I haven't thanked yet!  
  
Explanation about prefects: I though that Gred and Forge deserved the chance to be prefects. This will be explained later on in the fic (Dumbledore had something to do with it, McGonagall did NOT approve!). There are 3 Gryffindor fifth year prefects because, um, there just are!  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express and Arrivals.  
  
After the train had pulled out of the station, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down to talk in the luxurious Gryffindor prefects' carriage. They decided that, although they were among the last to receive food, the fact that they got it free was definitely a bonus. When they were told this by one of the other prefects, Ron's face was so funny that Hermione took a photo using her Muggle camera. Harry reminded himself to ask her for a copy.  
  
As it neared lunchtime, Ron got more and more excited. Harry thought that he resembled a redder and larger human version of Pig, his tiny excitable owl. In the end, Harry challenged him to a game of exploding snap, hoping to take his mind off the impending lunch.  
  
"SNAP!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron, who just scowled. Harry had just beaten him, and it still wasn't lunchtime. Hermione took another Muggle photograph of Ron, and once again Harry reminded himself to ask her for a copy.  
  
"Surely it's time for lunch NOW" Ron groaned. Just then, the door opened and the old witch who brought the lunch trolley came in. "YIPPEE! About time too! What took you so long?!"  
  
The witch sat down exhausted and started to explain. It turned out that she had been delayed in the carriage before them, which was the Slytherin Prefects carriage. She had walked in only to have the full body- binding curse put on her by none other than Draco Malfoy. At this Fred and George looked furious.  
  
"That git's a prefect?! What were Dumbledore and McGonagall thinking?!"  
  
The twins did not realise that the rest of the Gryffindor prefects were thinking the same thing. However, they also thought the Dumbledore and McGonagall had lost their minds when they appointed Fred and George prefects.  
  
The witch then explained that it was the heads of houses that chose the prefects, Dumbledore was allowed to make changes but, in this case, apparently Snape was perfectly justified in choosing Malfoy. She then gave them their food, and rushed to the next carriage, hoping to get as far away from the Slytherin Carriage and Draco Malfoy as possible.  
  
The three friends spent the rest of the journey talking, eating and laughing. Outside, the sky grew dark as they drew nearer to Hogwarts. Before they knew it, the train was slowing down as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They all jumped off the train and looked for the familiar shadow of Hagrid, who they were expecting to hear shouting "Firs' years this way!".  
  
"Where's Hagrid?", Ron asked Harry. It was then that Harry remembered.  
  
"He's gone somewhere with Madam Maxime! He said it was 'Hogwarts Business'". Harry groaned inwardly as he recalled the last time Hagrid had been on 'Hogwarts Business'. It was when Harry had just found out he was a wizard and went with Hagrid to collect what he now knew to be the Philosopher's Stone. (A/N: Sorry to anyone who knows it as the Sorcerer's Stone, but I'm English so that's how I know it)  
  
"What? Hagrid's not here? Who's going to be taking Care Of Magical Creatures then?" Asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I suppose we'll find out when we get to the Great Hall."  
  
Then the friends were shocked to here a familiar voice, or at least, it was sort of a voice.  
  
"WOOF!"  
  
"SNUFFLES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They ran to where the large black dog was standing, wagging its tail. They blinked, and a tall man with GREY hair stood before them.  
  
"Snuffles? Is that you?"  
  
The Professor looked down at them sternly, making them suddenly aware that they were wrong.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor, I thought you were somebody I know that is also an animagus." Said Harry apologetically. Then, the stern Professor looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Wait a second," Harry said, "I know that smile. What's happened to your hair Snuffles?"  
  
"I am Professor Grey, I wish you only to call me by my name please." He then dropped the act and said, "Hi you three, don't tell anyone who I really am! Dumbledore's letting me teach Care Of Magical Creatures while Hagrid's, um, indisposed."  
  
Harry pulled a face. "Professor, Hagrid has written to me and told me he's gone on a journey with Madam Maxime, you don't need to cover up!"  
  
"Oh, well then, see you in the castle. Dumbledore asked me to tell you to go to his office after the feast, the password's 'Cadbury's'."  
  
Harry grinned, where did Dumbledore get such a good knowledge of Muggle sweets and chocolate? "OK Professor, see you later."  
  
They went and got into one of the horseless carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts. In the carriage they were joined by Neville, who had not lost his toad Trevor. Yet.  
  
Soon they were at Hogwarts, and walked into the Great Hall. Harry was just thinking that he had not yet seen Draco Malfoy, only heard about him, when he heard a voice that he disliked so much he could hex the owner for all eternity.  
  
"So, I see Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood have been made Prefects. What was Dumbledore thinking?"  
  
They turned, and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, with Crabbe and Goyle stood just behind him. Ron looked like he was about to hit Malfoy for his comment about Hermione, but before he could Hermione herself spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin for insulting prefects. Will you now proceed to the Great Hall, before we all miss the sorting? If you don't then I will deduct 50 points from Slytherin."  
  
"Go Hermione!" Ron said as Malfoy sulkily stalked into the Great Hall. "You realise he's going to hate you even more now?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I'll just be able to deduct points from Slytherin won't I!"  
  
Laughing, the three of them walked into the Great Hall for the sorting, the feast, and to see all the new arrivals, especially Professor Grey. 


	5. Fun, Food and Friends

Disclaimer: You know what I'm about to say, so I won't bother to say it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Palomino for being a great mate! We're both coping with loss and you've really helped me, and I hope I've helped you. (  
  
A/A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sammi, my hamster. I know it seems strange but she has just been put down due to kidney failure and diabetes.  
  
Y/A/A/N: For those of you in Canada (e.g. Jess, Chrissy and V), I'm gonna be using some English (As in England) words I know you guys don't use. Well, V does, but only because I told her! ;-)  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Five: Fun, Food and Friends.  
  
As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Soon other Gryffindors came and joined them, including Fred, George, and Neville Longbottom, who they had not seen on the train as they were in the Prefect's Carriage. They watched as the teachers arrived and took their places at the table. Professor 'Grey' was sat at the end of the table where Hagrid normally sat, and next to him was none other than Professor Lupin!  
  
"I didn't know he was coming back!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Neither did I!" Harry replied. He then remembered the letter Lupin had sent him. "Of course! He sent me a letter saying he'd see me soon, this must have been what he meant!"  
  
"Um, guys?" Hermione said quietly. "Have you noticed who isn't here?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at the table, looked at each other, grinned and yelled; "SNAPE!!" Watching this with interest, Hermione just smiled.  
  
They stopped thinking about possible explanations as to why Snape wasn't there (Ron's immediate thought was that he'd been eaten by a rogue Blast – Ended Skrewt), when McGonagall walked onto the stage carrying the Sorting Hat. The doors at the end of the hall opened and the first years walked in, looking very nervous and apprehensive. Harry remembered how nervous he was when it was his sorting, how he had felt like everyone was looking at him and how they had started whispering when his name was called.  
  
They all looked at the hat, then its 'mouth' opened and it started to sing.  
  
"I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
Don't judge on looks. I'll tell you that  
  
Many years ago I was  
  
Brand new, but am still here because  
  
Of the Hogwarts Founders, faithful and bold,  
  
Almost all of them had hearts of gold.  
  
There was fair Helga Hufflepuff,  
  
She was just and loyal,  
  
Hufflepuffs work hard and are not scared of toil.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw was next,  
  
She liked the clever and witty,  
  
Ravenclaws like reading text  
  
(And some are very pretty).  
  
Salazaar Slytherin liked the sly  
  
Who knew what they wanted to gain,  
  
Slytherins will always try  
  
To get what they want, even fame.  
  
Brave Godric Gryffindor is the last  
  
Of these four founders clever.  
  
It was his idea to found the school,  
  
A most worthy endeavour.  
  
He was the bravest of the four,  
  
His chivalry was great.  
  
But Slytherin wanted more,  
  
So there's rivalry and hate.  
  
And when your name is called  
  
Just come and sit right down,  
  
Sit on the stool, do not be fooled,  
  
For I will be your crown!  
  
I'll put you in the house that I think suits you best,  
  
Everyone has their own ideas on which is better than the rest.  
  
So come along, and don't be shy,  
  
My bark is worse than my bite.  
  
Sit right down, and by the by,  
  
I've never not been right."  
  
When the hat had finished its song everybody started to clap and cheer. Some of the first years even smiled, but those quickly faded as McGonagall started to read off names.  
  
"Ashby, Jenny!"  
  
A tall thin girl sat down on the stool. The hat stayed on her head for a while before shouting,  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The friends chattered idly as the sorting continued, cheering when people became Gryffindors and clapping politely when there were new Slytherins (such as Jenny Ashby). After the sorting had finished, the hat was carried off and they looked at Dumbledore, waiting for his usually brief speech. This year however, was different.  
  
"Before we begin the lush feast that has been prepared for us, I'd like to say a few words. We have some new members of staff, as well as a few, rearrangements. Firstly some of you may have noticed that Professor Snape is not present. (Cheering from some certain Gryffindors) He has taken a year off. Taking his post as head of Slytherin house was to be our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, but due to his being a Gryffindor he unfortunately refused. So, for this year, the Head of Slytherin house is Professor McGonagall."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Ron. "They get McGonagall, NO FAIR!"  
  
The Slytherin's also looked disappointed at this. They all knew that Professor McGonagall was a lot fairer than Snape and would not be biased towards them.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry that you do not approve Mr. Weasley. However, let us continue. I am pleased to welcome Professor Grey as Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Games Keeper while Hagrid is away. Our other new teacher is Professor Lupin, who has returned to be Defence Against Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry laughed. "No wonder he didn't want to be Slytherin Head of House! He hates Snape and all the Slytherins!"  
  
Dumbledore continued. "So, it is with great pleasure that I ask Professors Lupin and Grey to be joint head of Gryffindor!"  
  
"We get Moony and Padfoot as heads of house?! AMAZING!" exclaimed Ron. Harry just grinned and winked at Sirius, er, Professor Grey.  
  
"As that is all the notices I have, oh, apart from that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, I have just a few words to say, or should I say shout, to the houselves downstairs in the kitchen. Namely, Where's Our Grub?!"  
  
At this there were cheers and the feast appeared on the table. Ron, thinking of his stomach as ever, immediately started to fill up his plate. Harry and Hermione followed suit, although they did not have quite as much to eat as Ron, who always seemed starved. Harry noticed Remus and Snuffles were also eating as much as they could. Harry felt slightly guilty seeing Snuffles disguised as someone else, but assumed that it must be better than living in a cave with Buckbeak eating rats.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill (Ron was one of the last to finish), Dumbledore stood up. "Well, now that we are all fed and watered, I believe it is time for us to be going to bed, night night all!"  
  
Everyone began to leave the Great Hall, but Harry, Ron & Hermione stayed behind. Sure enough, Professors 'Grey' and Lupin came to see them. "The password for the portrait is 'Snape Sucks', see you in the morning"  
  
The three of them laughed at this typical Padfoot & Moony phrase, and headed to Dumbledore's office. Harry, although sure that Ron and Hermione felt the same, was wondering what the meeting was about, but didn't want to voice it out loud. Before they knew it, they were outside the Gargoyle that kept the password to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
Are you proud? I wrote the Sorting Hat Song! I know it's not very good, but rhyming stuff isn't something I find easy. 


	6. The Meeting With Dumbledore

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not mine, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the peeps who reviewed Chappy 5! I've now decided on blackmail. Each chappy wont be put up until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews for the previous one (MWAHAHA!!!), so keep reviewing!!!!! *evil grin*  
  
A/A/N: Thanks to Hyper Princess, my most loyal reviewer (every chapter!).  
  
Y/A/A/N: Um, this chappy is dedicated to… *tries to think* …Dobby the House Elf, 'cos he's cool! (  
  
Y/A/B/A/N: I have my new hamster!!! He's grey with a few bits of white, and his name is *drum roll* Silver Snitch!  
  
Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Six: The Meeting With Dumbledore.  
  
Although they knew (or hoped) that they could not be in trouble this early in the term, all three of them had the usual tight feeling in their stomachs as they rode the stairs up to Dumbledore's Office after Hermione had given the password. (A/N: I noticed the stairs moved by themselves when re-reading Book 2 – chapter 11) Harry felt his stomach lurch as they reached the familiar oak door with a griffin shaped knocker (Book 2, Chap 11). Ron knocked, and they heard the familiar voice call out to them, "Enter!"  
  
Harry opened the door and they walked into the office. Harry saw Fawkes sat on his perch, the Sorting Hat on the shelf, and Godric Gryffindor's sword in its cabinet as usual. Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, his half moon spectacles perched on his nose, and sat in front of him was Moony, Padfoot and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. I trust you had a good summer?"  
  
"Yes Professor" the three replied, although Harry felt that he was not telling the entire truth.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you are all here? Well, I will not keep you in suspense any longer. You three have been chosen, out of all the students in the school, to be student representatives for the Order of the Phoenix. Miss Granger, do you know anything about the Order?"  
  
Harry heard Ron who was standing next to him, groan. Hermione always sounded like she had swallowed the textbook, and it really annoyed Ron. However, they were both surprised when she answered, "No Professor". Ron's eyes opened wide in shock, and even McGonagall smiled at his face. Dumbledore however, continued with what he had to say, showing no reaction whatsoever.  
  
"Very Well, I shall explain. The Order of the Phoenix was set up hundreds of years ago, nobody knows whom by, although some suspect it was either Merlin or Godric Gryffindor himself. The members of the Order rest at times of peace, the Order only being active when there is a threat to the wizarding world, usually from Dark Magic. The Order was last active before the fall of Voldemort (Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Lupin and 'Grey' all shuddered at the name), and with his return I have felt it necessary to restore the Order to full strength. In your timetable you will find you will have extra lessons. These will either be during the school day, in evenings or at weekends. These lessons will be essential if you are to become full members of the Order. We have meetings every Sunday from 7 – 9pm and if you cannot attend you are to see me in person to explain why. Any questions?"  
  
Only Lupin had a question. "Professor, where exactly are the meetings?"  
  
"Ah, an excellent question Remus! Meetings take place right here in my office. Now, I believe Professors Grey and Lupin have something to give to Mr. Potter. Am I correct?"  
  
Remus and Sirius stood up, and presented Harry with a Silver badge. The two letters on it were QC. Harry was just about to ask what they stood for when Ron grabbed the badge from him and exclaimed, "I've seen one of these before! Charlie had one! Harry, you're Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! It's your responsibility to select and train the team!"  
  
"I know what I have to do Ron. I just don't see why it should be me. Why not Angelina, Katie, or one of the other members?"  
  
Professor McGonagall took this moment to explain.  
  
"Well Harry, at the end of last year I asked the other team members if they wanted to stand for Quidditch Captain, as older members get first opportunity. Well, they all said that they thought you would be a better Captain than they would be, as they had NEWTs, and some of them thought they would not take it seriously."  
  
Harry grinned. He knew who McGonagall was talking about (A/N: *cough* Gred and Forge *cough*). He now realised that Fred and George must have told Ron, who in turn told Hermione, which explained why they had sent him Quidditch equipment such as the Snitch Recaller.  
  
Professors Lupin and Grey/Black now talked to Harry very seriously (A/N: Yeh right!).  
  
"Harry," Professor Lupin started, "Just because that slime ball Snape isn't here it doesn't mean we want to lose to Slytherin at Quidditch…"  
  
"Quite the contrary!" Professor Grey interrupted, "We want to beat them to pulp and take the Quidditch Cup!"  
  
"But maybe without the beating to pulp."  
  
"Aww, but Moony! That part's the best bit!"  
  
Harry couldn't help laughing at the conversation between his godfather and Lupin. Dumbledore too, and even Professor McGonagall were grinning. Eventually the arguing stopped, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we're all very tired, so I'd like to suggest we all go to bed. However, I'd like Mr. Potter to remain here for a while, as I need to speak to him. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I'm sure you are both very tired so I would like to go straight to Gryffindor Tower, you can wait for Harry there."  
  
At this, everybody but Harry left, making him feel suddenly alone. However, when Dumbledore smiled, he realised he wasn't in trouble, and definitely wasn't alone. He was, though, extremely curious about what Dumbledore wanted to tell him.  
  
"Well Harry, I have some news for you."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Do you remember when I told you there were some things I would be unable to tell you until you were older?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Well, I believe that you are now old enough and mature enough to hear and understand them. But, I would like to ask you first that, however angry or sad you may feel, I want you to remain calm and not use uncontrolled magic. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I promise."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well then, I shall begin, although you may wish to sit down." He pointed to chair that had suddenly appeared, and Harry sat down. Immediately, Fawkes came and perched on his knee.  
  
"Harry. After defeating Voldemort in your first year the very first question you asked me was why Voldemort wanted to kill you but didn't need to kill your mother. Well, the reason why he wanted, and still wants to kill you is because Harry, you are the heir of Gryffindor. Your mother did not 'need' to die because she was not the heir. Only the true heir of Gryffindor can defeat Voldemort. Do you know who Voldemort is the heir of Harry?"  
  
"Yes, he is the last remaining heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Exactly. Voldemort, by killing you, would remain totally unchallenged on his path to world domination. It is up to you, therefore, to defeat him. The time will not come until you are about to leave or have left this school, but he believes that if he kills you now he will still have the same benefits."  
  
"What benefits Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Immortality Harry. Immortality."  
  
  
  
Just thought I'd let you guys know that I've started Chappy 7! I'll post it soon, but I'm not making any promises on dates, even if this one was on time! ;-) 


	7. Thinking

Disclaimer: U know what I'm about to say, so I'm not gonna bother.  
  
A/N: Thank you to ALL my reviewers! This chappy is for you guys! :-D  
  
A/A/N: I will be starting a new fan fic soon! At first I thought that I'd only do one at a time, but I like the idea I've had, so I'll share it with you guys before I forget it! I'll let you know when it's up!  
  
Y/A/A/N: Special thanks to the person who's added me to their favourites list! Whoever you may be!  
  
P.S. Sorry this chappy's so short!  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
1.1 Chapter 7: Thinking.  
  
After telling Harry this, Dumbledore sent him straight to bed, saying they would talk in more detail soon. Harry arrived at the portrait, where he was greeted by the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello Dearie! Did you have a nice holiday? What's the password please?"  
  
"Snape Sucks" Harry mumbled, by now he was extremely tired.  
  
"Well I know he does dear, but do you think you should be that rude about a teacher?" She asked him.  
  
"Dunno. It was Professors Grey and Lupin that thought it up. They don't like him much." Harry told her as he climbed through the hole in the wall.  
  
Harry entered the familiar Gryffindor Common Room, which he had grown to know and love as his home during the previous four years. He remembered the good times, like the time in their third year when they stayed up celebrating a Quidditch victory until 1 o'clock am when Professor McGonagall came to tell them to go to bed, and the bad times, such as in his first year, when Hermione, Neville and himself lost 150 points for Gryffindor and everybody (apart from Ron) refused to speak to him. He was jerked out of these thoughts by Ron and Hermione (A/N: Why do we always seem to put Ron first? Answers on a postcard, um, answers on the reviews board!), who started asking him questions about what Dumbledore wanted and how he felt now he was Quidditch Captain. Tired out, he sat down wearily in the empty Common Room (everyone else had gone to bed) to explain to them everything Dumbledore had said. However, he deliberately did not tell them about the possibility of Voldemort becoming immortal if Harry beat him. The inquisition over, he climbed the stairs to his dorm, which now had a sign on the door saying 'Fifth Years', fell into bed, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
However, Harry was unable to sleep. He kept running over his conversation with Dumbledore in his mind. He was unable to stop asking himself questions. Why would Voldemort gain immortality if he beat Harry? How was Harry going to beat him? When would the battle be? Of course, he knew it would probably be during his seventh year, but he thought it would be nice to know in more detail. He also realised that when Sirius found out (which would be soon), he was going to flip, while Lupin would just look worried.  
  
Eventually, about 3 hours before breakfast, Harry went to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry it's so short. The next chapter will also be a short one, so I hope to get it out soon.  
  
A/A/N: I know I sound desperate, but PLEASE REVIEW!! When I see I have reviews I get an unexplainably lovely feeling, I'd like to have that feeling more. 


	8. The Potions Master

A/N: Are you proud? Second chapter this week! It's dedicated to Sirius Black, cos he's lush!  
  
A/A/N: I still haven't had any answers to my question in Chappy 7; post them on the reviews board!  
  
Y/A/A/N: Person who said my Latin was wrong, can you please tell me what it should be, cos I haven't studied Latin since Year 7, and I'm in Year 11 now!  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Eight: The Potions Master.  
  
In the morning a very tired Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They sat down at the Gryffindor table in the main table and started to tuck into a hearty breakfast. Ron, as usual, looked like he couldn't get enough to eat. Harry was thinking that there was still something not quite right at the staff table, when their timetables arrived.  
  
"Great," Ron groaned, "Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning. Just great."  
  
Harry was too busy agreeing with Ron to realise the obvious. However, Hermione quickly stated it for them.  
  
"How can we have potions? There's no Potions teacher!"  
  
As if he had read their mind, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"I'm sure many of you have realised when you looked at your timetables that there is no Potions teacher. So I will now tell you who will be taking those lessons for this year. I am very pleased to announce that the Potions Master for this year will be Professor… Dumbledore!"  
  
There was a sudden silence, then cheering. Many of the students had to get over the shock that Dumbledore was actually taking a subject before they started cheering. The Slytherins were looking very disappointed, as they knew that Dumbledore, like McGonagall, would be a lot fairer than Professor Snape. The Gryffindors of course, were extremely pleased.  
  
"Who knows, I might actually enjoy Potions now!" Ron said to Harry over the cheering.  
  
Harry also agreed with Ron. It wasn't that they found Potions impossible, it was because of Snape that they did not enjoy it. Maybe with Dumbledore teaching them they would find it more enjoyable. He then noticed Hermione was in hysterics. Asking her what she was laughing about, she told him that,  
  
"Neville just said, 'Maybe I won't melt so many cauldrons!'"  
  
Personally, Harry thought that Neville would still melt some cauldrons, but maybe not so many. His theory about Neville being so bad at Potions was that Snape made him very nervous, so he made silly mistakes.  
  
After breakfast, the Fifth Year Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons for their first Potions with their new Potions Master, Professor Albus Dumbledore. 


	9. First Day - Potions

A/N: Check out my NEW fan fic! It's called: *drum roll* … Looking Back. It's in the point of view of a much hated (maybe loved) character after seventh year. I hope you like it!  
  
A/A/N: This chappy is for: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS IT!!!!!! (NB: Does NOT include other chappys!)  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns it, I don't. OK?  
  
Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Nine: First Day – Potions.  
  
None of the three friends really knew what to expect when they entered the dungeons, but it certainly wasn't what greeted them when they entered. All the jars containing 'interesting' things were gone from the shelves around the walls, and instead there were portraits, as well as potions ingredients. These changes made the dungeons seem less threatening and even slightly welcoming. Hermione, of course, immediately sat down, opened her textbook, and started to read. Harry was quite relieved to find that at least that was one thing that had not changed. For the school had changed over the holidays. Not just staff changes, but the classrooms seemed different, as if they had been re-decorated. He was just starting to think deeply about this, when Dumbledore walked in, and, naturally, everybody stood up.  
  
"Welcome class!" Greeted Dumbledore. "Please, sit down." The class sat down and those who had not yet got their books from their bags quickly did so, while Hermione looked at them disapprovingly. "Well then," Dumbledore continued with the lesson, and Hermione quickly started to make notes, "as you may have noticed, I am not Professor Snape, (noises from the Slytherins) so therefore, some of you may enjoy this subject more. As you are all aware, you have got to take your OWLs this year, so I request concentration at all times."  
  
Harry found it hard not to laugh when Ron, who, of course, was sat next to him, groaned slightly to loudly. Immediately Ron was shot another disapproving look from Hermione, while Dumbledore's eyed merely twinkled.  
  
"Quite Mr. Weasley. Well, let us commence with the lesson. Today you will be working individually, instead of in the pairs you are usually used to. At the end of the lesson you will test the potion you have made on myself. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you got the potion correct. You may begin!"  
  
Neville put his hand up, which was extremely unusual for him, especially in Potions. "Professor? What potion are we making?"  
  
"An excellent question Mr. Longbottom. I believe we shall start at the beginning. As you can all see, the first potion in your book is the Swelling Solution. I know you have already learnt how to make it, but I believe you will find this is a slightly different method. While you make the potion, I shall make the antidote for myself."  
  
The class began making the potion. Hermione, of course, worked away very quickly, and her potion was brewing while other people were only halfway through adding the ingredients. Harry wasn't actually concentrating entirely. He was remembering how, in their second year, when they had first made the potion, he had thrown a Filibuster Firework into Goyle's cauldron; creating a diversion so that Hermione could go and steal some ingredients for the polyjuice potion they were secretly brewing in Moaning Myrtle's toilet.  
  
Neville was working nervously and slowly, double-checking that he had everything right before adding it. He did not particularly want to be responsible for poisoning Dumbledore. Professor Snape had completely succeeded in making Neville a nervous wreck when it came to potions, and his lack of confidence made him even more likely to make silly mistakes. He was currently asking Hermione to help him, but, instead of hissing him instructions as she had done in the past, she was refusing point blank. So, Neville continued slowly making his potion, and eventually all of the potions were brewing, while Dumbledore was completing his Deflating Draft, all the while humming the melody of a piece of chamber music for string quartet by Beethoven.  
  
About twenty minutes before the end of the lesson, Dumbledore told the students to put some of their potion into a beaker, and he would call them up one by one to test their potion. By now, Neville was a very pleasant shade of white. Even Hermione looked slightly nervous. Harry realised that anybody who poisoned Dumbledore was likely to be in detention for life. Harry, as it turned out, was the first one called up. He could feel Malfoy's eyes bearing into him, hoping that he would get it wrong and be expelled. Fortunately for Harry, his potion was correct, and Dumbledore's nose grew to three times its normal size.  
  
The second and third people to be called up were Hermione and Ron. Hermione's potion was, of course, perfect, causing Dumbledore to look like a slightly wider, greyer and taller version of Dudley. Ron's too, was very good, and he went bright red (almost matching his hair) when Dumbledore praised him for it and gave ten points to Gryffindor.  
  
After Ron, it was Neville's turn. (A/N: *Evil glint in eyes*) He walked very slowly to the front of the class, while Malfoy did not attempt to hide his laughter. Ron was being held down by Hermione & Harry, as he was attempting to get to Malfoy in order to tip the remainder of his potion over him. Dumbledore took the potion. Suddenly, he had the biggest feet in the world, and everybody (apart from the Slytherins) cheered for Neville, while Dumbledore laughed and awarded twenty points to Gryffindor.  
  
Lastly, Malfoy swaggered up to the front of the class. There was a look on his face that made Harry feel that there was something not quite right. Just as Dumbledore was about to take the potion, Harry shouted out, "Professor! No!" causing Dumbledore to pause. He made his way up to the front of the class and took it himself. Immediately, he knew there was something wrong. Not only did he feel strange, but also everybody was looking at him in horror. He looked down at his hands, but, instead of seeing his own hands, he saw the hands of an old man. Malfoy had made an ageing potion instead, which could have been fatal to Dumbledore. Fortunately, the potion wore off almost immediately, and his own hands returned. Dumbledore looked furious, and Harry saw Malfoy looking terrified.  
  
"One hundred points off Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, and detention. You will report to my office with Mr. Potter this evening. Mr. Potter, what you just did was very stupid. I shall speak to you tonight. Class dismissed!"  
  
With that, Dumbledore went into the Potions office, while the students made their way to their next lesson. For the Gryffindors, that was Defence Against The Dark Arts. 


	10. First Day - DADA

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time! Sorry guys and gals! (The curse of the Writer's Block hit!)  
  
A/A/N: I'M A WEASLEY!!!!! ( Ok, I'll explain. I went on a singing course, and there were three houses – Hogwarts, Potter and Weasley, I was in Weasley (the top house) = I'm a Weasley! (Also, my nickname was Fred = FRED WEASLEY!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling, Copyright hers, etc.  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Ten: First Day – DADA.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione practically ran to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. They wanted to arrive before the rest of the class so that they could talk to Professor Lupin before the class began. As they had been let out of Potions early (that was a first!) they knew their classmates would not rush to their next lesson, which bought them some extra time. They made their way along the corridors, past other classrooms, past paintings, and up staircases, before arriving at the classroom.  
  
As they had hoped, they were the first to arrive. Professor Lupin was in the room setting up for the lesson. Or rather, not setting up for the lesson, just sitting on the desk reading a book (Protecting Yourself by Edwina Edmonton). When the three walked in he looked up startled, and then smiled.  
  
"Hello. I was just preparing for the lesson (a snort came from Ron). We're going to have another practical lesson today, so I was checking some of the information in this book."  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry said, "What are we studying this year?"  
  
"Well Harry, first of all we will do some more on the unforgivable curses, before studying a little about You Know Who and his methods."  
  
"Professor, I would have thought that you would call him by his proper name – Voldemort."  
  
At this Ron gave his customary yell ("DON'T SAY THE NAME!"), while Hermione just shuddered. Harry just looked at Ron with a look of boredom, as by now he was used to his friend's outbursts.  
  
"Ron, if you're going to be in the Order you will have to get used to hearing his name, so just deal with it."  
  
"Do you mean the Order of the Phoenix Harry?" asked Professor Lupin, who had an unreadable look on his face.  
  
"Yes Professor, have you heard of it?"  
  
"Of course I have Harry, I'm a member. Dumbledore told me that some pupils had been chosen to represent the school, but I never imagined it would be you three. Does Snuffles know? If he doesn't you had better hide when he finds out. He will not be pleased."  
  
Harry was about to ask Professor Lupin what he meant by this, when the rest of the class arrived, and they had to go and sit down in their places (right at the front of course – it wasn't Potions with Snape after all). They got out their books, and waited for the lesson to begin.  
  
Professor Lupin spoke, "Hello everybody, you already know who I am, and so I won't bother telling you. Those of you who were listening yesterday will also know that I am one half of your Head Of House, the other half is currently taming the Blast-Ended Skrewts."  
  
At this, the entire class looked extremely worried, as they had Care Of Magical Creatures as their next lesson, after lunch.  
  
Lupin smiled, "Only joking!" At this the entire class breathed a sigh of relief. However, Lupin had not quite finished. "He is, in fact, taming the Manticore that arrived this morning especially for your lesson!"  
  
"Uh, Professor," Neville said, "Are you joking again?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Longbottom, I seem to have let my younger side run away with me haven't I? I actually have no idea what Professor Grey is doing right now. I do however, know what we will be studying today. I believe that with 'Professor Moody' last year you looked at the Unforgivable Curses, well, we will look at them in more detail, two of them more than the other, which I do not think we want to get to know too well."  
  
Once again, the class paled. They knew which curse Professor Lupin was talking about and were relieved that they would not have to watch another demonstration of the effects of the curse using a spider. Even Ron, who detested spiders following an incident involving Fred, George and his teddy bear when he was younger, did not wish to see it again. Professor Lupin did not even have to say the name of the curse for the entire class to feel nervous.  
  
That lesson they were studying the Imperious Curse. As in the previous year, they all had the curse put upon them. Their aim in the lesson was to throw off the curse, as this ability would be extremely useful later on if they were to have the curse put upon them by Dark Wizards. Professor Lupin was also taking photographs to chart the class' progress over the year. Once again, Harry was the only student able to completely throw off the curse. Ron and Hermione were able to resist it for a few seconds, before giving in. However, the rest of the class were, as Ron would put it, 'bloody hopeless'. Just before the end of the lesson, Lavender was acting like a chimpanzee, while Neville had the class in hysterics because he was doing an impression of the BeeGees.  
  
All in all, the lesson was, for Harry and Professor Lupin at least, extremely entertaining. Some of the class did not think so when they were told what they had been doing, and the photographs taken by Professor Lupin were looking to be interesting viewing. At the end of the lesson, Professor Lupin addressed the class.  
  
"Well done everybody. Your homework for tonight is to write a 10- inch essay on the Imperious Curse, why it is dangerous, and 'how' to resist it. It is to be handed in to me next lesson. Once again, well done, now off to lunch with you!"  
  
The class departed. Some of the pupils were exhausted after what they had been doing under the Imperious Curse. Neville had actually lost his voice! They went to the Great Hall for lunch, hoping that Care Of Magical Creatures would not be as tiring. 


	11. First Day - Grey's Lesson

A/N: Here ya go! You may be pleased to know that I've decided to be sensible and I'm now planning the chapters BEFORE I write them.  
  
A/A/N: As one of my lovely, amazing, brilliant, wonderful (etc) reviewers mentioned, if I did one chapter per lesson this story would be EXTREMELY long. As tempting as it sounds, I'm only going to do a chapter per lesson for the first day. After that, I'm going to get a move on. I have no idea how long the story will be, as I've only planned up to Chapter 12 so far. (I will plan following chapters after I've finished writing this one!)  
  
Y/A/A/N: I will be writing a final 'chappette' for Looking Back, basically explaining it in more detail for people who found it too cryptic. And YES, there WILL be a sequel (not just yet though!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the plot, and maybe not even that, cos someone's probably written this story already (You never know!).  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Eleven: First Day – Grey's Lesson.  
  
Fortunately for Ron, lunch that day was particularly filling. After having Spaghetti Bolognaise, followed by an extremely large portion of Apple Crumble, he actually announced that he was feeling full. This surprised Harry and Hermione, as neither of them remembered Ron ever being full. He was usually thinking of his stomach and complaining that the next meal was too far away.  
  
However, Ron was not allowed to enjoy his lunch as slowly as he would have liked. All three of them were rushing lunch in order to get to Care Of Magical Creatures early, in order to talk with Professor 'Grey'. The left lunch a mere ten minutes after first sitting down, and ran across the grounds to the lesson. Halfway there, Ron realised that it is not a good idea to run on a full stomach, so walked the rest of the way.  
  
As they had hoped, they were the first to arrive at Hagrid's Hut, although Hagrid wasn't actually living there, as he was away on 'Hogwarts Business'. Professor Grey was there, preparing for the lesson. He had a pen full of creatures that looked like hedgehogs. Surely they weren't studying them? At least if they were, they looked a lot friendlier than Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, which had turned out to be, mildly aggressive. (A/N: More like Lethal!) However, before they had a chance to examine them in more detail, Professor Grey noticed them and they went over to talk to him.  
  
"Hello you three, how has your first day been?" Snuffles asked them.  
  
"Let me see, Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore by making an Ageing Potion instead of a Swelling Solution, so he got a detention AND 100 points off Slytherin," at this, Snuffles grinned, "Dumbledore told me I was stupid for taking the potion without knowing what it was, we both have to see him tonight, Neville got a potion correct, Remus said you were taming a Manticore for our lesson, we did the Imperious Curse in DADA and Remus took pictures of Neville singing the BeeGees and Lavender acting like a Chimpanzee. That's about it really." Harry told him. (A/N: WOW! I just summed up the previous two chapters in 91 words!)  
  
"Not too much then. What lesson do you have after this one?"  
  
Harry answered, "Divination" while Hermione said, "Arithmancy" and Ron just groaned. Snuffles laughed.  
  
"I see you two enjoy Divination just as much as I used to! Do you by any chance make up your homework?" When Harry and Ron nodded, he said, "We used to as well. So long as it was depressing enough Trelawny loved it."  
  
"So, how are you enjoying teaching at Hogwarts Sirius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I love it so far! The Slytherins are a pain up the backside, but I'm coping. It's great just being here again. I feel like I have found a part of me that I lost when I graduated."  
  
Harry understood that feeling. Every year, when he returned to Hogwarts after the Summer Holidays, he felt like he was complete. Magic, having been absent from his life until he found out he was a wizard, was now an important part of him that he felt lonely without. It seemed like every time he left at the end of the year, the magic stayed at Hogwarts, waiting for him.  
  
It turned out that Sirius was getting rather bored. When he had been at Hogwarts, he had never gone this long without playing a prank. He told them that he was longing to play pranks on the Professors, especially a certain Head Of Slytherin called Severus Snape. However, that plan had been put on hold, as Snape was not at school that year. He also did not like being Professor Grey. It seemed that having grey instead of black hair did not agree with him.  
  
Just then, the rest of the class arrived. As usual, the Slytherins were bringing up the rear, talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry suspected Malfoy was thinking how to disrupt the lesson. However, Malfoy had not reckoned with Professor Grey. Harry was to see a different side of his Godfather that morning. His serious side. (A/N: no joke intended)  
  
"Good Afternoon class. I am your new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Grey. For half of you, I am also one of your two Heads of House. I demand constant concentration in this class, as some of the creatures we study this year could be dangerous."  
  
Malfoy, as usual, was not listening. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, laughing about something. Harry remembered the last time Malfoy did not listen in Care Of Magical Creatures. Buckbeak the Hippogriff had attacked Malfoy because he had insulted him, despite Hagrid saying you should never insult a Hippogriff.  
  
"Today we shall be studying Knarls. Can anybody tell me what a Knarl is?"  
  
Hermione, of course, put her hand up immediately. She was the only person. Of course, when she answered, she sounded like she had swallowed the textbook.  
  
"The Knarl is often mistaken for a hedgehog by Muggles. The two species are indeed indistinguishable except for one important behavioural difference: if food is left out in the garden for a hedgehog, it will accept and enjoy the gift; if food is offered to a Knarl, it will assume that the householder is attempting to lure it into a trap and will savage that householder's garden plants or garden ornaments."  
  
"Absolutely correct Hermione, 10 points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me where Knarls are found?"  
  
Once again, Hermione was the only person with her hand up.  
  
"Knarls are found in Northern Europe and America."  
  
"Correct, another 5 points to Gryffindor. Will everybody please open their copied of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them to page 24, then collect one Knarl between three pupils, and make notes."  
  
Harry opened his book. To his slight surprise, he saw that Hermione had in fact repeated the definition of a Knarl exactly! He wondered how many times Hermione had read the book, but decided against asking her.  
  
They had a pleasant lesson, watching the Knarl wander around, and talking amongst themselves. Harry noticed Malfoy actually eating a bacon sandwich, but did not expect even Malfoy to do what he did next. Malfoy gave the Knarl some bacon. Immediately, the Knarl ran towards the pumpkin patch, which it then proceeded to attack. Professor Grey noticed this and went and picked the Knarl up, before putting it back in the pen. When he turned around, Harry noticed his face was full of suppressed rage.  
  
"Who gave the Knarl food?"  
  
Malfoy raised his hand. "I did Professor. I thought it looked hungry."  
  
"Were you not listening when I said that you should never offer Knarls food? In fact, why were you eating in my class in the first place? Detention and 20 points from Slytherin."  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. On the first day of lessons, Malfoy had got two detentions and lost Slytherin 120 points! That meant that things were looking up for Gryffindor, especially without Snape there to constantly deduct points.  
  
Professor Grey did not seem in the mood to continue teaching after that. So the class was dismissed early. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed to talk to Snuffles for a bit longer. They arranged to meet with him in the Three Broomsticks at the next Hogsmeade weekend for an 'extra lesson'. In other words, a butterbeer. They said goodbye to Snuffles and made their way back to the castle. Hermione went to Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron made their way up to Divination. Arriving at the landing below the classroom just in time, as the ladder that led up to the classroom had just been let down.  
  
WOW! A very long chapter by my standards! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 12 should be out soon.  
  
See that little button at the bottom of the page? Lower, lower, left a bit, that's it! CLICK ON IT AND REVIEW! 


	12. First Day - Divination

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I know it's been AGES!!! Many, many, many apologies! I've been rather stressed recently, as there are some small exams called GCSEs that I'm in the middle of RIGHT NOW! (*panics*)  
  
A/A/N: This chappy is for Rhydypandy Dyffd (aka Dillis), my old pony who was put down just over two years ago. In loving memory.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, so as my great friend Rachy says: Bite My Monkey!  
  
1 Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Twelve: First Day – Divination.  
  
Climbing the ladder into Trelawny's classroom, Harry couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. He wondered how long it would be before the oversized bat would predict his death. Reminding himself to tell his children never to take Divination, Harry sat down at the back of the classroom with Ron, desperately trying not to be overwhelmed by the strong perfume filling the air. Trelawny had not yet appeared, and Harry supposed that she was watching them from the shadows of the room, trying to think of the best way for Harry to die.  
  
He heard a rustling, and the familiar oversized bat/insect appeared at the front of the room (A/N: Can you guess that I don't like Trelawny?). Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were looking at her with reverence yet again, and it was only the first lesson of the year. Her 'impressive' entrance did nothing to impress Harry and Ron; Harry merely tried to stifle his groan, while Ron just yawned.  
  
"Welcome class, to your first lesson of the year. I am not going to speak of the OWLs, as I have seen that almost all of you will pass with flying colours." While she said this she was looking around the room, but never at Harry and Ron. "Ah, I see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are not here, I was reading the tea leaves this morning and I saw that this was to be so. The inner-eye can be a bind my dears."  
  
Ron muttered to Harry, "Not only does she need her inner-eye tested, but also her real eyes as well."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, took a deep breath and said, "Actually Professor, we're right here."  
  
For the first half of term, Trelawny announced that they would be studying Advanced Tea Leaves. The principle was almost exactly the same. They still had to drink the scolding tea as quickly as possible, but instead of swilling the tealeaves three times with the left hand, it had to be done five times with the right hand. They then had to interpret what they saw using their textbooks.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were not very fond of drinking tea, preferring coffee, but they still drank it, although Ron pulled some very expressive faces while doing so. They then swapped cups, and started to interpret their findings. Harry saw the sun and an acorn in Ron's cup, which meant that Ron was going to be very happy and come across some unexpected gold.  
  
Upon hearing this, Ron beamed, "Excellent! I bet I'll be happy because I've found the gold!"  
  
Harry snorted, unfortunately as Professor Trelawny was walking past them. Immediately she sat down and grabbed Harry's cup, just as Ron was about to look into it.  
  
"Oh no, my dear boy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but"  
  
"You see the Grim." Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Why yes! You poor, dear child."  
  
Harry was finding it extremely difficult not to smile with Ron sat next to him trying not to laugh too obviously. He had found that the best way to make Trelawny go away was to look accepting of his fate and to pretend to believe her. He looked at her to notice if she was leaving, when she stiffened, and spoke in a rasping voice.  
  
"The Lion shall destroy the Snake,  
  
The Dog shall catch the Rat,  
  
The Phoenix shall be reincarnated,  
  
The Insect shall return."  
  
Harry knew from experience that Trelawny had just made a real prediction. But what did it mean? Reminding himself to mention it to Dumbledore later that day, he was thankful that he and Ron had sat at the back of the class. Nobody else had heard or seen Trelawny, so when she 'awoke', seemingly oblivious to what had just happened, the only people that knew of the prediction were Harry and Ron, who was currently just staring at Trelawny with his jaw hanging down.  
  
Trelawny left them, and Ron was just about to say something when Harry's scar burned. It was only for a second, but Harry knew that he needed to speak to Dumbledore. He got up, asked Professor Trelawny if he could go to the Infirmary, and left, muttering to Ron that he would see him later.  
  
However, Harry had no intention of going to see Madam Pomfrey. Instead, he made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
There ya go! Once again, sorry it's so late! And also, sorry it's so short! I'll write unlucky Chapter 13 after my exams finish at the end of June. Byes Byes for nows!  
  
See that button down there? Down. Down. Left. Down a bit more. That's the one! Click on it. Review. Good! 


	13. Yet Another Meeting

A/N: ELLOOOOOOO Peepsickles!!!! Sorry it's been so long (again). My GCSEs are now over and I'm on summer break! YAY! However, I've also been working and on holiday (went to Wales, just thought you might like to know that, and then to Paris, on tour, singing at Notre Dame), so I've been delayed getting this chappy out. Sorry again!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's, not mine, blah blah blah.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is in memory of Floppy, my great friend Rachy's bunny, who sadly passed away on 16 July 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dies Diem Docet  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Yet Another Meeting.  
  
Upon reaching the familiar stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry felt another flash of pain in his scar. However, it was so brief that Harry was not bothered too much by it. Therefore, he gave the password to the gargoyle (Cadbury's), and stepped on the moving staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. Upon reaching the door, he paused, wondering if he should have waited until a later time to see the Headmaster. Then, reminding himself that Dumbledore wanted to see him anyway, he knocked on the door of the office and entered.  
  
Dumbledore was walking around the familiar room, supposedly thinking about something. Harry remained silent, knowing that the Headmaster would address him when he was ready.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Potter! What brings you to my office before the end of the day's lessons? I hope you have not been sent out of Divination?"  
  
Briefly wondering how Dumbledore knew that he had had Divination, then reminding himself that Dumbledore knew everything that went on in the school, Harry decided to reply.  
  
"There are two reason Professor. The first is that you asked me to see you, and the second is that Professor Trelawny made a prediction just now in my Divination lesson."  
  
"Ah! Sybil made another prediction! Harry, you must remind me to give her that pay rise I mentioned in your third year. What did she say?"  
  
Harry thought hard to remember exactly what Trelawny had said. If he got one word wrong, it could mean that the prediction was interpreted incorrectly.  
  
"The Lion shall destroy the Snake,  
  
The Dog shall catch the Rat,  
  
The Phoenix shall be reincarnated,  
  
The Insect shall return."  
  
Dumbledore listened to the prediction with his eyes closed, apparently taking it in word by word. When Harry had finished, he remained silent for a while. Harry felt nervous in the silence, and shifted nervously from foot to foot, while looking at the various past Head teachers of Hogwarts, all asleep in their portraits.  
  
"Harry, I am not able to interpret all of the prediction," at this Harry's face fell, "however, I believe that I can tell you what some of it means. The Lion is the Heir of Gryffindor, that is, you Harry. The Snake therefore, is the Heir of Slytherin, Voldemort. I understand the Dog to be Sirius, and the Rat to be Pettigrew. The Phoenix has a double meaning. All Phoenixes are reincarnated when they burn, as you have witnessed with Fawkes, however, I believe the prediction also means the Order Of The Phoenix, which, as you know, has been reinstated. However, I do not understand the final line, about the insect returning." Harry was about to respond to this, having been shocked that Dumbledore was able to get so much from the words, when Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Potter, it was very stupid to drink that potion earlier. You should never, as I'm sure you know, drink a potion not knowing what it is. However, it was a very brave thing for you to do. Therefore, I am awarding Gryffindor House 5 points for your action."  
  
Harry beamed. To be told you are brave by Albus Dumbledore was very high praise indeed. He muttered a 'thank you', before hearing a knock at the door. Dumbledore told the person outside to enter, and a rather nervous looking Draco Malfoy entered the room. Upon seeing Harry, he shot him a venomous glare, which Harry decided to ignore for once.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to join us. I only wish that it were on a happier note. I have had reports from some of the teachers that your behaviour so far this term has been far from satisfactory. Therefore, taking into account your actions this morning in your Potions lesson, I have no alternative but to remove your Prefects title, and to put you on a final warning. If any other incidences should occur, you will be expelled from this school."  
  
Throughout this, Malfoy had stood silently, his face expressionless. When Dumbledore finished speaking, he said a quiet, "Yes Sir." However, what Dumbledore was to say next changed him completely.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I have also owled a letter to your parents, informing them of this. You are also removed from the Slytherin Quidditch Team for this term only." Had Harry been in this situation, he would have been more upset about being removed from the Quidditch Team than having a letter sent to the Dursleys. This did not appear to be the case for Malfoy, who turned white as a sheet (yes folks, whiter than usual) when Dumbledore mentioned the letter sent to his father. "That is all Mr. Malfoy, you may leave now."  
  
Harry watched Malfoy leave Dumbledore's office. For the first time, he actually felt rather sorry for Malfoy. He had seen first-hand how strict Lucius Malfoy was, and personally felt that he was a version of Vernon Dursley, only slightly different. This version was a lot thinner, and was armed with a wand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe there it something else you wish to ask me, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I noticed today that the classrooms appear to have been redecorated in some way, and I was merely wondering what this was and why."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I am so glad that you have noticed Harry! I was wondering how long it would be until somebody mentioned it to me. I in fact had a small wager with Professor McGonagall on how long it would be. It appears that I owe her a Butterbeer. The 'redecoration', as you put it Mr. Potter, is the result of numerous very strong protection charms that have been placed on the school over the summer holidays. I am sure Severus will love the new look it has given his Potions Dungeon. With that Mr. Potter, I bid you adieu, for I have many things to attend to. Not only that, but I believe that it is almost time for dinner."  
  
Harry smiled, said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore, and left the office. He immediately headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing that Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him. 


End file.
